powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane Taylor
Shane Taylor is the Red Star Ranger. Character History Shane and the other Rangers attended the same high school, and he and Brooke were presumably dating. They were voted cutest couple, but as they were photographed kissing for the yearbook, a zombie attack began. He witnessed Emilia morph, and along with her and three of their friends was teleported to HQ. He was reluctant and questioning, being the last to accept his morpher, but in their first fight was eager to take the bad guys down, engaging Gevlant himself. Later, his questions got rude enough that Brooke took him outside to straighten him up. When the others asked Queen Elizabeth why she would choose such a jerk, let alone make him Red, she said she sensed potential in him--that and she had no choice. When Shane and Brooke returned from their walk, however, they discovered that Elizabeth had been kidnapped by Tykamor. Along with his teammates, Shane tried to rescue her, but the villains beat them down to the point of demorphing. They recovered, and accessed their Galactic Weapons, Zords and Megazord for the first time. After a month of fighting, Shane's morpher was stolen by Thievry while he was in the shower. When he told the others that his morpher had just disappeared, they were disgusted with his irresponsibility. Queen Elizabeth announced that his punishment would be to switch places with Brooke and become the Pink Ranger. He was alarmed, to say the least. When it turned out that the morpher had been stolen--Thievry had actually used it to morph--Shane was given one final chance to keep his place. Brooke suggested they use Shane as bait, since as a Ranger he was still a target, but a weak one without his morpher. Shane agreed without hesitation. The trap worked, and Shane joined in the fight, eventually retrieving his morpher. He actually apologized before destroying the monster. In the inevitable Megazord battle, Shane realized that his Zord was technically unnecessary in the formation, and detatched to add a separate attack. He weakened the monster enough for the Megazord to finish it off. Shane was hanging out and playing guitar with his old friend, Jesse, who started asking him about where he'd been lately, why he was wearing so much red, and what that "watch" was. When Shane acted cagey, Jesse declared he was going to find out what he was up to. Another monster battle kept Shane busy. Eventually, he and Brooke got to go out to a movie for some time to themselves, but Zelter the Great attacked, spoiling that. The Rangers received their newest weapon, the Turtle Zord, to fight, and Shane took control of it to form a new Megazord. However, when Echidna attacked and defeated the team, Shane realized the monster was more powerful than any they'd faced so far--made worse by the fact that they knew nothing about her. When they were rescued during their second fight by a group of strangers, Shane was suspicious, prompting them to reveal that they were also Power Rangers. Personality Shane's forward and blunt to the point of being rude, but a determined and brave fighter. His quick thinking makes him a fine leader for the team. Arsenal *Star Morpher *Blaster *Power Bow *Falcon Zord **Wing Cannons *Turtle Zord Appearance Shane is tall and muscular. According to the opening credits sequence, he is a brown-haired Caucasian. As a high school senior, he is probably 17-18 years old. Category:Star Force Category:Male Category:Human Category:Leader